


Noasmi Niis Ollog

by Invictusimpala



Series: Olani Hoath Ol, Mon Cher [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Sam, Mechanic Benny, Multi, Panty Kink, Prostate Massage, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wins his case, the one he's been working on for months. So, he surprises Benny and Castiel with a little treat, and they decide to give him a reward in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noasmi Niis Ollog

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Work has been tough these past few weeks for Sam, but winning the big case he was working on lifts all the stress he had.

He calls Benny and Castiel, but they don’t pick up. He’s still at the courthouse, having people come up to him and congratulate him about it, but they aren’t the people he cares about. It’s not the recognition he wants.

He calls three more times, but no one picks up. Sam sighs, holding the phone in his hand, leaning against the wall as he stares down at the blank screen.

He pulls up a picture of Benny and Castiel, both of them looking quite serious with Sam squished between them. It was a photo booth at the mall, two dollars for six pictures, and Sam feels better thinking back on the memory.

The feeling from that powers him through the three hour drive back to their house. They call in the middle of his drive, and Sam pulls off to the shoulder on the freeway even though it earns him a few horns honked his way.

“Hello?”

“ _Hnng_ , Benny, stop,” Castiel’s voice echoes through the speaker, and Sam’s cock twitches against his will. He presses the heel of his palm against the front of his slacks. “How did it go? Did you win?”

“I did,” Sam beams. “Yeah, it was really tough to crack, but I did it.”

“Congratu -- _oh my god_ ,” Castiel moans, and Sam almost does in turn.

“Are you two doing things without me?” Sam asks, and Benny laughs in the background.

“If you want to join in on the celebration, you better get home quick, sugar,” Benny growls, and then the phone call cuts out.

“Shit,” Sam swears, and swerves back onto the road after throwing his phone in the seat next to him. He took Castiel’s car since it gets better gas mileage. They have two cars, Castiel’s and Sam’s. Benny has a motorcycle he rides to the auto shop where both he and Dean work, and no way in hell is Sam ever getting on that thing.

Castiel works in a different office downtown, one associated with helping finance-based cases Sam's doing.

It's nice knowing that even when Sam's working, Castiel is a phone call away, passable as a work phone call, and Benny's right down the street. An email to his boss saying he's sick and a walk down the block are all it takes to get to Benny.

Sam steps on the gas pedal a little harder at the thought of them playing without him again. Because of the case he’s working on, Sam gets home late more often than not, and by that time Benny and Castiel are screaming their releases, loud enough for Sam to hear it as he walks in the door.

Sam pulls up to the house, not even bothering to grab his briefcase as he has no work to do later, and a trip down to his car again is no big deal if he’s able to walk.

He all but runs through the door, opening the closet door quickly, fastening his collar as fast as he possibly can, pulling off his clothes, but it’s too late.

Sam hears Castiel whine Benny’s name, and then he can hear them coming, yelling into each other’s skin. After that it’s silent except for heavy breathing and some low grumbling of words he can’t distinguish.

He waits downstairs until they come to get him, and when he hears their footsteps coming down the stairs, he perks up, standing with his head bowed, hands behind his back like usual.

“Congratulations, Sam, my beautiful boy,” Castiel comes forward and gathers Sam into his arms, hugging him close, carding fingers absentmindedly through his hair.

All the tension in his shoulders leaves, and he becomes loose, pliant under Castiel’s hands.

“Good job, sugar, come ‘ere.” Benny says, and Sam steps out of Castiel’s embrace and into Benny’s. “We wanna make you feel good, and you get to chose what we’re doing. We’re going to go upstairs, and you can pick whatever you want from the closet, alright? I love you,” Benny says, kissing Sam on the forehead, and Castiel does the same. They retreat back up the stairs, and Sam dives into the closet.

There are thousands of different things he can choose, and it’s all overwhelming. Rarely does he ever get to come into here other than to grab his collar and put his clothes away.

There’s a bin of dildos and vibrators, another filled to the brim with different kinds of lubes. Whenever anyone goes to the store, it’s a rule to pick up whatever sort of lube they have there so they know they have a running stock of it, never running out.

Castiel and Benny’s voices can be heard, and they’re just talking, so Sam takes his time getting himself ready. He preps himself, and by the time he’s done his cock is curved up towards his stomach, flushed at the tip a pretty red-purple color.

He fastens a cock ring around the base just in case what he chooses is intense. What he ends up choosing is a pair of black lace panties. He pulls them up his legs, fits his cock under the waistband. They’re not made for it, but somehow he gets his cock to fit into them well enough. It’s a semi-transparent fabric, and it suits him nicely, set nice and high into the groves of his hipbones. The little bows on either of them accentuates them even more, and Sam does a full turn, enjoying how he looks, reveling in the feeling of the panties rubbing over his fattening cock.

He pulls his hair up into a bun to keep it out of his face. Benny or Cas can always take it back down if they want to pull on the roots, so Sam’s not worried about it.

He pulls the panties down for just a moment to slip his normal plug into himself, and he groans at the feeling. He’s been empty all day, no plug to keep him distracted from winning his case, and now that he’s being filled everything feels normal again.

Sam moves a stray hair out of his eyes before he’s jogging up the stairs as best he can. His legs are a little shaky, and he almost slips a few times, but it’s well worth it when he sees the looks on Benny and Castiel’s faces when he rounds the corner, walking into the bedroom.

They don’t move forward quite yet, just watching as Sam turns slowly, arms hanging at his sides.

“Oh, Sam,” Benny breathes, eyes wide as he takes in the sight before him. Castiel walks up to him first, his fingertips tracing the edge of them, resting on Sam’s hips lightly.

Benny moves behind him, kisses the nape of his neck, lets his hands drag from the top of his shoulders down to cup his ass through the fancy underwear he’s wearing. Benny pushes slightly on the plug, and Sam jolts.

Castiel holds him there as they touch him, petting his skin. The more their hands wander, the more Sam relaxes, his body slumping. He’s so tired, he didn’t realize, and today has been stressful.

“It has been, Sam, do you want to do anything?” He realizes he just said that outloud, and he blushes.

“Please, need you, please,” Sam begs, although it’s slurred.

Benny drags Sam onto the bed, lays him down on his stomach, props him up with his knees on the mattress, the rest of him in Castiel’s lap.

“Are you wearing a ring, Sam?” Benny grumbles in his ear, and he shivers, nodding. “Good, this will be better the longer you stave off coming.”

Benny pulls the panties down his thighs, just far enough to pull the plug out, his fingers replacing the empty space.

Castiel jerks his cock slowly, and Sam mouths at it. Castiel relents, lets Sam suck him down, and he moans lowly.

Three fingers become two, and Sam makes a confused sound around Castiel’s length in his mouth, working further down his throat with each bob of his head.

Benny starts to prod at his prostate, and then he doesn’t stop. Sam whines high in his throat, and Castiel comes down it, gasping, eyes crossing.

Sam closes his own, lets Castiel’s softening cock fall out of his mouth. He pants against Castiel’s hip, jerking forward when Benny hits a good spot. 

Within minutes he feels feverish, strung out, on edge, overstimulated so much so that it’s not enough.

“Benny, I -- _unng_ ,” Sam bites out, drooling on Cas’ skin because he can’t focus on any one thing. He can’t close his mouth or get enough air, all he can do is work on relaxing his muscles that are tightening dangerously around Benny’s fingers.

“Take the ring off,” Benny tells Cas, and he does. Sam’s cock jumps at the attention, spilling pre-come into Castiel’s palm. “Sam, you’re going to come untouched or not at all,” Benny growls.

“I don’t think -- _fuck_ \-- I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” he rasps, and Benny chuckles, presses a sweet kiss to the base of his spine.

His fingers press against his prostate, unwavering, but Sam can’t get there.

“Please, please, let me come, please,” he pleads.

“You have permission, Sam.” Castiel murmurs, petting his head.

“Can’t -- need -- I can’t,” Sam gasps, tries to thrust into the sheets, but Benny’s hands keep him immobile.

“You deserve this, Sam. You won your case today, and we’re so proud. Come, Sam, _come_ ,” Sam throws his head back and cries out, coming across the sheets over and over. Benny keeps up what he’s doing, stroking and moving his fingers around inside of him to help him through it.

Sam whimpers, biting down on Castiel’s skin, and Cas shushes him. When he’s finished, Benny’s fingers pulling out of him, he sinks into the mattress, sprawled out on Castiel, head in his lap.

Sam hears Benny jerking off, and then come is splattering on his panties, on his back. Sam sighs happily, pulls Castiel's hips closer to him.

He’s not expecting the wash cloth, and he starts, but Castiel soothes him back into the sheets. Benny cleans him up, and then Cas.

Castiel worms his way under the blankets, Sam laying on top of him. Benny fits himself in next to them, kissing them both on the mouth.

“You did so well, Sam. How do you feel?” Sam’s face is squished, and so his response comes out garbled. He lifts his head up for only a moment.

“Good, thank you.”

Benny takes his collar off, sets it on the nightstand.

Benny’s arm goes over his waist, their heads all in the same pocket, and it’s so warm. Sam feels drowsy, eyelids fluttering closed.

“Sam, you are so perfect. Good job with your case and everything else, baby,” Benny says, and kisses him again.

Sam hums against the slide of lips, licks beyond Benny’s.

Castiel makes an unhappy noise, and then he’s in on it too, kissing them both.

“Do you have to go into work tomorrow?” Castiel asks quietly, and Sam shakes his head.

“No, I don’t, I have the day off.”

“Good, more time to play with these.” Benny tosses the ruined panties to the side, and Sam laughs weakly.

“I think I have some more ideas. I saw the new toys you two bought and I want to try them out.”

“I’m glad. They were supposed to be a present, but we wanted you to have them early.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Benny kisses his forehead.

Castiel takes the hair band out of his hair, and it alleviates the headache he was starting to get.

“Good boy,” Castiel whispers in his ear, and he shudders, smiling up at his Dom, and then at Benny as well.

“You know,” Sam says, “I’m up for another round.”

Benny growls, nips at his neck, bruising the skin again.

“As you wish, mon cher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title means 'come for me' in Enochian  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
> I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
